


Slipping Away

by ryuukko



Category: John Adams (TV)
Genre: Jamilton - Freeform, M/M, Post Duel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuukko/pseuds/ryuukko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jefferson comforts Hamilton in his last moments</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Yes?" Jefferson looked up from his paper.

"Hello Mr.President I need a favor."

"Burr?,"

He smirked with a similitude to a serpent. "In the flesh."

Thomas was disgusted with the black-haired man for his foolish publicity stunt with Hamilton. The advertisement couldn’t leave his mind without a roll of the eyes. “You…what are you doing here?”

"Ah, I will see you to my point. I have…pressing matters. I beseech you as my defense in court."

"No."

"But you would be the perfect man for the job. I-"

"No Aaron. I don’t want to get involved in your petty duel. Why are you going to court?"

"I shot Hamilton."

"What?"

"I shot him. Aiming for the heart is hard with that thick coat he was wearing. You should be joyful. The mass of your political problems is out of the way."

Burr was in no position to make demands. Despite the fact that he wasn’t giving them directly giving them, his proposal was nothing short of commanding and unprofessional in Thomas’s mind.

"Get out. Right. now. Burr. "

——-

Thomas gasped lightly, there he was. Lying motionless in the hospital bed. He was not alone. His wife was sitting beside him, arms folded and head down on the bedside. Was she crying? Jefferson swallowed hard, trying to settle his stomach.

"Mr.Jefferson?"

"How are you?" Eyes momentarily shifting to unconscious New Yorker’s face. What an unsettling sight. Mrs.Hamilton narrowed her eyes. "Have you come to insult my husband? Do you even care about him?"

"It’s hard to say. I felt like it was my obligation to visit him. This was not my doing."

"A kind notion, yes. But unnecessary, he has me here. You can leave now."

"I get the feeling that you do not wish for my presence. I do care some amount. I wouldn’t have bothered to come in any other case. You look tired. Please, treat yourself to the sandwich shoppe down the way. I will watch over him." Elizabeth got to her feet and turned to the Virginian. "If he expires while I am absent, so will you." That last syllable made him shiver. She exited the room with haste. Thomas pulled up her seat and gingerly slipped Alex’s hand into his own. "Please dear, come back to me. I am not really to accept your departure. Burr should be the one laying here! Not you.." Each word contributed to a choking sensation deep within. There were so many questions he had yet to ask the man; and so much to tell! Like how that heart Aaron aimed for was actually his. Jefferson brought the hand to his lips, planting a kiss on the base of the knuckles.

It was then that he heard comprehensible murmurs rouse from Hamilton. Jefferson’s frantic mind instantly zoned in on one source. “Hamilton? Hamilton? It’s Thomas.”  
Jefferson waited on baited breath as he watched various parts of the shorter man’s upper body twitch, mostly his fingers. Each breath was painstakingly slow, as if it hurt to do so. “Please…it is not your time. Don’t leave this world..” Jefferson pleaded in a hush voice. His face grew red with frustration. Why couldn’t he have foreseen this outcome earlier?


	2. Chapter 2

"That silly plan will never work!"  
“Shut up. Who asked….jefferson?”  
Hamilton whipped around in his chair so fast, he swore he had whiplash.   
“You’re so predictable hamilton, honestl-mph!”   
Hamilton pressed his lips hard against Jefferson’s. After a minute, they parted. “You left me in such a state of distress, you’re not upset?” The virginian’s smile faded. “Upset? I’m livid, what you did was very foolish. As a matter of…”  
He was still looking up at the ginger, but his voice faded. His lips were still moving. “What? Thomas, I cannot hear you. Thomas!”  
Everything grew darker. Alex felt his heart race. He cried out Thomas’s name again and again fruitlessly.   
“…Don’t go…”   
His eyes felt like sandbags and there was a nagging pain in his lower stomach. “Amas…a..”  
“Yes dear, that’s it. Listen to my voice. ”   
-  
Hamilton lightly squeezed his hand when Jefferson found himself on the verge of sleep. He did not hear the smaller man choking out his name through tears. Once again, his heart ached for his lover. He couldn’t shake him awake with that bullet wound. All of a sudden, the cries died down to strangled gasps. Thomas’s eyes widened “I won’t lose you Hamilton!” He squeezed tighter. He was almost shouting now. “You hear me! I can’t lose another..”  
“Amas..”   
Jefferson gasped. ‘He’s waking up!’  
He began to whisper, trying desperately to reach the possibly-dying man.   
“I can hear you…good, I’m not insane. Why are you crying?”   
“You are really an fool Hamilton. Have you no understanding of what your misdeeds can do? If you died, I would have a guilt matched with no parallel. ”   
“Died?”  
“Nevermind, I shall inform you ‘morrow. How do you feel?”  
“Dismissing the pain in my hip…still dreadful.” The pain was unbearable. Oh god, this was Aaron’s doing. He didn’t know what hurt more, the physical pain or Jefferson’s jubilant face. Hamilton sighed and brought a hand up to the man’s cheek, and guided his face to his and kissed him softly. “Thomas, I love you. More than I can ever show you again. My sorrow knows no bounds, but promise me that you will not forget of all the hours spend together.”   
“What?! Hamilton, stop this nonsense, you’re going to live!”  
“Only in your dreams, my love.”He weakly dragged Jefferson’s head to his breast, running feeble fingers through red locks.” From now, until we can meet in heaven. Do not cry for me, it is my time.”   
“No…no please you-” the stoking stopped. “Hamilton?”   
He was gone.


End file.
